Facility 3:02B
by Lady GreyWolf
Summary: Obi-Wan wakes up in Facility 3.02B, a place meant to render Jedi normal by stripping them of their ability to use the Force. The Federation is drawn to the site. [CURRENTLY ACTIVE]
1. Prologue

**Really hope I can continue this story ASAP - I really enjoy writing it, so hope you enjoy reading it ;) Please comment what you think so far! (and yes; it will be a _Star Wars/Star Trek_ crossover)**

* * *

Obi-Wan woke when he felt something tighten around his arms. As he shook himself awake he noticed that those things were what seemed to be straps of white linen, bound around both his wrists and ankles and attached to the wall behind him. After a few thugs, though, he decided that it was not linen but something much stronger.

"Good morning."

The voice came from a speaker close to the door, which was barely noticeable in the dim room.

"Where am I?" Obi-Wan demanded to know.

"At Facility 3.02B", the voice answered. "You were brought in yesterday and passed the tests we ran on you, which put you in this room."

"What sort of tests?" Obi-Wan asked, as he could not remember any such thing.

"Diagnosing your blood. We found a good amount of midi-chlorians in you and an even bigger amount in your companion."

Anakin! Obi-Wan realized he had been so disoriented that he had not even considered where his friend might be.

"Where is he?" he asked and rose. "What have you done with him?"

He held out his hand towards the door in an effort to pull it open with the Force, but instead felt a jolt of pain run through his arm. He gasped and sank back down onto the ground, unable to stand. The ropes on his wrists were glowing.

"He is held in a different room."

"These ropes", Obi-Wan said, "what are they?"

"They are designed to draw out your ability to use the Force, rendering you a natural being. The treatment will hurt but the outcome will be splendid."

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked and felt something rising in his chest. "What are you doing? Where is Anakin?"

The voice did not answer. For a few moments more he kept on asking questions before realizing he would not receive any more answers. Then he crept up into one of the corners and pulled his knees up to his chest, just like he had done when he was young and had had a nightmare. Qui-Gon had comforted him then, but he was not here anymore.

He was alone, and the feeling spreading through his body became more and more recognizable, despite its long absence.

Panic.


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright people, here's chapter one!**

* * *

"So, Lieutenant, how do you feel?" Riker asked as they stepped up on the platform.

"Good", Lieutenant Kate Bloom answered. "It's better to go hands-on on your first day then linger around in the background."

Riker grinned.

"Sounds like you and I will have a lot of fun together", he said, then nodded at O'Brien by the controls. "Energize."

The blue light surrounded them for a few moments before they found themselves standing in a dark storage-room. Data immediately picked out his scanner.

"We are inside the factory, Commander", he said. "I am able to read the signs of multiple life-forms moving around us."

"Are you able to see if anyone's kept in some sort of prison?" Riker asked.

"Negative, Commander", Data answered. "I can only guess that those life-forms that are remaining in one point might be held captive."

"Alright, let's aim for those", Riker decided after checking the readings the android was talking about. "Lieutenant Bloom, you're with me. Data, Worf, you head to the laboratory and shut it down. Phasers kept on maximum stun."

"Aye, Commander", Worf said with a nod. He and the android made for the door, leaving the two others to hide behind a number of barrels. They could hear turmoil rising outside when their two companions were discovered.

"Now", Riker mouthed and darted out. Kate followed instantly, following him out through the door and through the corridor leading right. On either side of them they soon encountered thick doors, all of them marked with a number and a small window.

"One-way glass", Kate said after running a quick scan on it. "It looks like one of those old isolation-chambers on Earth; all padded and secure, except for those ropes hanging from the wall."

"Are you able to tell what they're made of?" Riker asked.

"No, it's not some sort of material that I'm familiar with", Kate responded. "But then I'm not able to get a clear scan through the door."

Riker nodded.

"Data's scan showed five people standing still in this area, so we might have five people to bring with us back up."

"Well, in my opinion we should start by finding them", Kate suggested with a dry smile. They decided to take one side of the corridor each, looking in through every window on every door. After Riker had found two women on his side and Kate one male on his they started to guess that that was how it was organized; males to the right, females to the left.

"O'Brien, we've got another one", Riker said in his combadge. "Beam up directly to sick-bay."

The blue alien vanished in the transporter's light, just like the two others had done before.

"Riker", Kate called. She had continued to move up on her side and was now gesturing towards two of the doors.

Inside Riker saw one male in each room, both of them tied to the ropes. One of them, the seemingly younger one, was twitching slightly in his sleep while the other was completely still.

"Well, that's five", Riker said and used his phaser to unlock the first door. He then noticed the look on Kate's face.

"I think I know them", she said after a while. "I don't know how, but they look very familiar."

"Once we get them back up to the _Enterprise_ they will be alright", Riker remarked and cut the ropes with his phaser, releasing the younger man. "O'Brien, another!"

Meanwhile, Kate had gone in through the next door and cut the ropes of that man as well. She tried to remember where she had seen him before, but it was almost like her memories were blocked by something.

"Lieutenant!" Riker said as he came in through the door. "Head up with him; if he knows you he will need you when he wakes up."

"What?" Kate said with a frown. "But you might need…"

"Data just contacted me, they're done", Riker said. "Now you head up with this man and we will follow."

Kate sighed, then rose and tapped her combadge.

" _Enterprise_ , two to beam up to sick-bay."

A few moments later she stood by a bed in sick-bay on which the man was now lying.

"His heart rate is very low", Doctor Crusher said as she examined him. "Much like the others he's also dehydrated and famished. Whatever they did in that factory it was nothing good."

The other man she had recognized was on a bed on the other side of the room. He was still shaking.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Not as bad as the others", Doctor Crusher answered when she saw who she was indicating at. "Once we've stabilized him we should be able to move him to his own quarters."

"Thank you", Kate said. "Please inform me of when that happens."

"Lieutenant, do you know these men?" the red-haired doctor asked as Kate was about to head out of sick-bay.

"I don't know", Kate answered.

* * *

The door to her quarters chimed and she looked up from her computer.

"Come."

"Lieutenant, is everything alright?" Riker said as he stepped inside.

"I think so", Kate answered, then glanced back down at her screen. "Hey, have you ever heard of something called the Force?"

"No, I haven't", Riker answered. "Why?"

"Well, I've run some scans on those ropes we saw in the cells, and all I find is that they are filled with something called the Force", Kate said and pointed at the screen. "Every single type of search I do I get this result."

"Here, let me try", Riker said and typed in the criteria needed for a new search. The next moment a long line of substances popped up in front of them.

"Are you sure you were searching for these things correctly, Lieutenant?" Riker asked.

"Yes, look", Kate said and typed the same kind of search as Riker had just done. Once more the list showed up. Kate frowned.

"That's strange. Earlier it did not work at all."

"Maybe you need some rest", Riker suggested with a slight smile. "You've had quite a first day here."

"Yeah, maybe you're right, Commander", Kate admitted. "I am feeling rather tired."

"Well, then I should not be keeping you", Riker said. "The Captain has requested that you attend the meeting at o-eight hundred hours tomorrow. He needs you to report as well."

"Then I'll see you there, Commander. Good night!"

The door closed behind him and she headed into the lavatory to prepare for bed. She then closed down her computer without a single look at the screen, not wishing to see if something had happened, dimmed the lights and crept down beneath the covers. She was instantly asleep.

She was not sure if she was dreaming or not when she woke up and walked out to the main room once more. On the couch sat a tall and muscular man, obviously waiting for her. For some reason she was not surprised to see him. He had brown hair, graying, reaching past his shoulders; some of it was swept up in a tuft on the back of his head. His beard and mustache were of the same color and also turning grey and his eyes clear blue. He wore a beige tunic, kept together by a broad belt at his waist, matching trousers and high, dark boots.

"Kate", he said with a smile as she approached. "Oh, child, you've grown so much. You look just like your mother did when I met her."

She did not answer; she simply sat down on the other couch.

"We haven't got much time and I know that you must have a lot to ask me, but now is not the time. Your mother and I have kept this from you your whole life in order to protect you but that is not something we can do anymore."

He moved over so that he was sitting next to her. A mixture of feelings were shining in his eyes; pride, joy, guilt and sadness.

"Remember this, Kate", he said and took her face in his hands. "Your mother and I love you and we would never have left you if it had not been absolutely necessary."

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and the room seemed to be filled with a white light.

She opened her eyes and found that she was in her bed and her alarm-clock was going off. Muttering to herself that she had overslept once more, as the clock was already half past seven, she quickly got up and got dressed. She ordered a bagel from the replicator and was out of her quarters not even ten minutes after she had woken up.

"Good morning, Lieutenant", Riker greeted her as she walked into the conference-room. "I hope you slept well?"

"I did, thank you, Commander", Kate said and sat down in an empty chair next to Doctor Crusher. Moments later Captain Picard walked in and took his place at the head of the table.

"Well then, let's hear what we have", he said.

Over the next half-hour the team that had been in the factory the day before re-told everything that had happened to the others in the room. The Captain was specifically interested in what Data and Worf had found down in the laboratory.

"There were several containers of white blood cells, Captain", Worf explained.

"We are still studying them, but so far we have found nothing that indicates what the factory was after", Data continued.

"Midi-chlorians", Kate said. Everyone else turned towards her.

"They were looking for midi-chlorians, a microorganism connected to the Force."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but there is no such thing as midi-chlorians", Doctor Crusher said.

"Yesterday I would have said the same thing, but…"

Kate grimaced and massaged her head for a few moments.

"I dreamt of my father last night and he told me the truth, about all of this", she continued. "He told me about the factory, about the Force, about the Jedi, about…"

"Wait, Jedi?" Riker said with a frown.

"Lieutenant, would you mind explaining what the Jedi are?" Picard asked.

"They are keepers of the peace in another part of the universe known as the Galactic Republic", Kate answered. "Since an early age they are trained to use the Force, an invisible force that exists in all living beings but thanks to the higher level of midi-chlorians in Jedi it can also be wielded by them."

"Lieutenant, forgive me for saying this but that's absurd", Riker said. "What you are talking about can only exist in fairytales."

"It's real, Commander", Kate protested.

"Lieutenant Bloom, we have to keep all of this within the boundaries of what we can tell is real", Captain Picard remarked. "If you are able to show us that what you're saying is true we can take that into consideration, but right now we can't."

Kate reluctantly nodded and for the rest of the meeting she focused on a single point on the table in front of her. When she was about to leave the Captain stopped her.

"Lieutenant, a word?"

"Yes, Captain?" Kate said.

"I am going to give you one day to prove that this Force exists", Picard said. "One day and no more."

"What? But… I thought you did not believe me."

"Everyone who has made a great discovery was not believed to begin with", Picard pointed out. "What you are suggesting does indeed sound like something that can only exist in stories and fairytales, but we have run into a dead-end when investigating this factory. We need more theories to go by and if your theory about the Force ends up being true, we need to know more about it right away."

Kate could not help but smile and she had a feeling that if he had not been such a respected Captain she would have hugged him.

"Thank you, Captain."

"Now, remember that I will only give you one day, so mark this time", Picard said as they headed out through the door.

"I will", Kate said, then hurried off through the corridor.


	3. Chapter 2

**New chapter, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

She reached sick-bay not long after Doctor Crusher had returned there. Riker was also present.

"Anything?" Kate asked.

"No", Doctor Crusher answered with a sigh. "They're still in a coma. We have tried multiple ways of waking them but so far nothing has worked."

"Where's the fifth one?" Kate asked after looking around. "The one who seemed stronger than the others?"

"He was moved earlier this morning, I sent you a message about that, just as you asked", the doctor answered.

"Yeah, forgot to check my messages this morning", Kate muttered. "I overslept slightly."

"Well, I would suggest that you do not head over to his room in any case", Doctor Crusher said and walked over to the next bed. "We have had to place guards outside to ensure that he does not harm anyone."

To that even Riker frowned.

"Do you mean he's dangerous?" he asked.

"I would like to say that he's in a shock, but so far none of us has been able to reach out and help him", Doctor Crusher answered.

"Maybe I can do it", Kate suggested. "Maybe he'll understand that I wish to help him."

"You are not heading there yourself", Riker sharply pointed out. He then tapped his combadge.

"Riker to Worf!"

"Go ahead, Commander", came the Klingon's voice.

"I want you to meet me outside the room where we keep one of the rescued men from yesterday", Riker continued.

"Aye, Commander."

* * *

"Commander, I do not believe it is safe for you to go in there", Worf said as they met up outside the sealed room.

"We have to", Kate protested. "The man inside might hold information that is vital for our mission."

"He has also tried to attack everyone who has gone inside", Worf remarked.

"Lieutenant Bloom is right", Riker said. "Keep phasers on stun."

He and Worf took up position in front of Kate before one of the guards opened the door.

The room was placed in complete darkness.

"Computer, turn the lights up to forty percent", Riker commanded. He received no response, either in a verbal way or in the lights actually being lit.

"He must have disabled the computer", Worf said.

"How come no one noticed?" Riker asked. The response came in the form of Worf's phaser being pulled from his hand by something invisible.

"Watch out!" the Klingon called, before he himself was thrown aside. Riker clutched his throat with his free hand, suddenly unable to breathe.

"Stop it!" Kate yelled as she spotted the dark figure close to the couches. "Stop it, right now!"

Riker tried to tell her something but only managed a wheezing sound. The guards outside banged on the now closed door, unable to open it again. In the corner he had landed Worf grunted and started to rise, but was once more pushed back.

"Anakin, stop it!" Kate suddenly yelled. At once Riker was able to breathe again and tried to steady himself enough to fire his phaser.

"Lieutenant, move aside", he ordered as Kate had stepped up between him and the shadow by the couches.

"I won't. I'm sorry, Commander, but I cannot let you shoot him."

"He… attacked us", Riker managed to say, massaging his throat.

"He is disoriented", Kate responded. "Wouldn't you be if you were brought unconscious from a facility that obviously tried to kill you and suddenly you wake up here among people you do not recognize?"

"Who are you?" came a voice from behind her. "What do you want? How do you know my name?"

Kate turned around so that she could see his vague shape outline itself against the stars outside. He was standing up and was quite tall, something she had also noticed back in the factory.

"I'm Kate", she said. "You are onboard the _Enterprise_ , a starship representing the United Federation of Planets. We had been investigating the factory you were kept in for a while and yesterday we raided it, rescuing you and four others from the cells."

She paused.

"We want nothing but to help you and your friends. And the reason why I know you is…"

She hesitated, glancing back at Riker and Worf.

"This might sound weird and if this had happened yesterday I would not have believed it myself, but last night I received a lot of information and it sort of pops up in my head every now and then, right when I seem to need it. Like earlier, when I sat in on a meeting, I suddenly knew of a microorganism called midi-chlorians, what a Jedi was, your name…"

"Who gave you this information?" the man asked. He did not sound as frightened and threatening as before, but rather curious. Kate glanced back at her companions once more before answering.

"My biological father, Qui-Gon Jinn."

The man slumped down in the couches with a heavy thud. In the next moment the room was flooded with a soft light; the controls had been on the table in front of the couches. Now they could all see the man that had somehow manipulated the laws of physic and threatened them from afar; he had light-brown, slightly wavy hair reaching just past his shoulders, blue eyes and a slight beard that had probably started to grow during his imprisonment. His clothes were toned in brown and black but were torn, dirty and mangled. Obviously he had not decided to change into something else when waking up.

"Qui-Gon", he whispered, staring out at nothing in particular. Kate glanced back at her companions once more.

"You can leave us, Commander", she said. "You should let Doctor Crusher take a look at that throat."

"Lieutenant, he might still be dangerous", Worf said.

"Not to me", Kate responded. "I'm sorry, Sir, but this is a time when I have to be left alone."

Worf seemed to be about to respond with another argument when Riker suddenly shook his head and led the way out of the room. As the door closed once more the two still in the room could hear Riker and Worf discuss what had happened with the guards outside.

"Anakin, I need you to tell me what happened down there", Kate said as silence fell once more. The young man did not seem to hear her.

"He had a child, against all rules", he instead said.

"Anakin", Kate said and placed a hand on his arm as she sat down next to him. Slowly he turned around to face her.

"I need your help", she continued. "I think that I know what happened in the factory but I need you to confirm it."

"What do you know?" Anakin asked.

"Well, I was analyzing those pieces of fabric you were tied up with last night, and the only thing I got as a result was the Force", Kate answered. "If someone else tried it, or saw me trying it, a whole list of other results showed up instead. Then I had this dream or vision or whatever it was of my father last night and suddenly I got all of this information…"

"The ropes were designed to suck our ability to use the Force out of us", Anakin interrupted. "As a Jedi you use it without knowing it; you sense things with it automatically, you meditate… you were slowly drained."

"Do you know why?"

"Don't know. When I woke up in that cell there was a voice telling me that the outcome would be splendid and that I would be rendered normal, but nothing else."

"Normal, as in someone who could not use the Force", Kate clarified. "They were disarming you."

"Yeah. I guess you could call it that."

He turned towards her again.

"Did you find Obi-Wan? Was he among the others?"

"I don't know", Kate admitted. "Like I said; any information that my father might have given me over the night only comes when I need it. How did you end up in that factory, anyway?"

"I'm not sure", Anakin answered. "Me and Obi-Wan were sent to investigate the disappearance of nine other Jedis in a certain sector of the Outer Rim Territories. The moment we arrived… everything turned black and I woke up in that cell, unable to do anything."

"Strange", Kate muttered. "Even stranger considering that the Outer Rim Territories of the Republic probably are quite far away from here."

"I would say the same", Anakin agreed. He then nodded at the door.

"Your friends; I sensed some doubt in them earlier. What was that about?"

"They do not really believe in the Force", Kate answered. "The Captain has given me one day to find proof that my theory is true, otherwise he's going to use another plan to end the factory all together."

"I will help you with that", Anakin said, "on one condition; you will take me to see the others you rescued."

"Of course", Kate agreed. "We could go there right now… or, wait, have you eaten anything since you got here?"

Anakin shook his head.

"Go and freshen up, I'll get you something", she said and rose. When Anakin remained in the same position she indicated towards the lavatory.

"I would rather see that we went there at once", he said, his voice slightly sharper than before.

"Look, you need nutrition", Kate said and put her hands on her hips. "I know that I would probably react in the same way if I was in your position, but right now I'm not; I have to be the reasonable one in this case and I know that you need something to eat. Also, I'm not sure if Doctor Crusher would let you in if you walk over to sick-bay looking like that."

"A Jedi can stay without food and water for several days", Anakin said and rose. "I do not need anything."

"We do not know how long you were held in that factory; it might have been more than a 'a few days' since you had something to eat", Kate hissed.

"If I am not mistaken, I believe your doctor gave me something to keep me up when I got here", Anakin pointed out. "I doubt I would be here otherwise."

Kate was about to protest when she suddenly realized that he was right; Doctor Crusher had provided a nutrition substitute to all of the prisoners they had brought up the day before.

"Fine", she sighed. "But then you have to promise that you eat something once you get back. Deal?"

"Deal", Anakin agreed and walked towards the door, which hissed open, revealing the guards outside.

"Lieutenant, you have no authority to move him", one of them said.

"She has the authority to move me", Anakin said, almost nonchalantly. Kate noticed that he also moved his right hand slightly.

"Yes, she has the authority to move you", the guard said.

"You should go and get something to eat", Anakin continued.

"I should go and get something to eat", the guard said, to which his companion nodded in agreement. Kate watched wide-eyed as the two walked away towards the turbolift.

"How did you do that?" she asked as the doors of the turbolift shut behind the two guards.

"It's a simple mind trick we Jedis use", Anakin answered as they started to head in the opposite direction. "You plant a thought in your opponents mind in order to get your way."

"Did you do that to me, back in your room?" Kate asked.

"No", Anakin answered. "You should only use it when it's necessary. This time I found it necessary; back inside I managed to convince you by just talking."

He smiled briefly before his face reassumed a sad but determined look.

"Obi-Wan would have been proud", she heard him mutter.


	4. Chapter 3

**Lots of chapters will be posted right now - and an explanation to this bombardment is included after the last one!**

* * *

They walked fast but in silence through the corridors of the starship. Kate wondered if Anakin used some other mind trick to avoid questions about him being out here, or if no one else really cared about it.

"In here", she eventually said and guided Anakin in through the doors leading to sick-bay. Anakin stopped as he came inside, staring at the four bodies in their beds.

"Lieutenant, what is going on?" Doctor Crusher asked, approaching them. "What is he doing here? Worf has specifically ordered that he should stay in his quarters."

"He knows these people, Doctor", Kate pointed out as Anakin took another step forward. "If anyone is able to help you it's him."

Anakin had reached the body of the man that Kate had beamed up with, his face pale with shock.

"Is he… dying?" he asked.

"No, I should not think so", Doctor Crusher answered. "They are all in a state of coma and we are doing our best to help them…"

"But you do not know what's wrong with them", Anakin filled in. Doctor Crusher nodded.

"Yes, exactly."

Anakin stood still for a while before he continued.

"I do not sense them as clearly as before", he admitted after a while.

"What do you mean?" Doctor Crusher asked. "They all have a stabile pulse…"

"It's not the pulse that I am talking about; it's their inner being", Anakin answered, his voice sharp. "It is almost like they have lost their own will."

Kate grimaced and massaged her head, something that both Anakin and Doctor Crusher noticed.

"Is something wrong?" Doctor Crusher asked.

"No, I'm fine", Kate answered. "I just… those containers of white blood-cells that were found down in the factory, were they brought up here?"

"Yes, they are being thoroughly examined as we speak."

Kate glanced at Anakin who immediately realized what she was talking about.

"Midi-chlorians", he said and straightened. "The containers you're speaking of contain midi-chlorians."

"There is no such thing as…"

"Doctor, we need to analyze the DNA in those containers", Kate said.

"Lieutenant, these people do not need any extra blood", Doctor Crusher said.

"They need the midi-chlorians", Kate argued back. "With all due respect, Doctor Crusher; in any other situation you would have found a way to wake these people by now, especially considering that everything looks perfectly normal. What do you really have to loose on this?"

Doctor Crusher hesitated, something that was unusual for her according to what Kate had heard about her. Then, suddenly, she tapped her combadge.

"Crusher to Picard."

"Go ahead, Doctor", came the Captain's voice.

"I need permission to use the containers brought up yesterday. We believe that we might be able to find something in them that can wake the four that still haven't woken up."

The Captain was silent for a while before he answered.

"Please do proceed, Doctor."

"I hope you're right about this", the doctor said to Kate before she headed out of the room to get the containers.

"Please tell me you did not use some mind trick to make her do it", Kate begged as she looked at Anakin.

"I didn't, I promise", Anakin answered and sat down on a chair by the wall.

"So, you know all of these?" Kate asked after a while.

"Yes, they're all Jedi", Anakin answered. "Some of the Jedi we set out to look for; Luminara Unduli, Aayla Secura, Echuu Shen-Jon… and Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"This is the man you came here with, then?" Kate asked and sat down on another chair, looking at the man who had been the last to be brought up. He was shorter than Anakin, she guessed, but with a softer look on his face. His hair was auburn and cut slightly shorter than Anakin's. He also had a beard and a mustache that, after some days or weeks in prison, looked slightly untrimmed. His worn-out clothes were beige, perhaps even the same color that had been on the clothes worn by her newly discovered father, Qui-Gon Jinn, in her dream.

"He was the man who trained me", Anakin answered. "He has been there for me ever since I started my training; he's been like a father to me, and nowadays he is also the closest friend I have."

Kate carefully placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"Hey", she said, "he's going to be alright. They're all going to be alright."

* * *

When Doctor Crusher returned with the containers everyone in sick-bay did their share of work in identifying and matching DNAs with the four patients. Also Kate and Anakin were asked to help, though Anakin was used more as a source of information about the patients than as an assistant; Doctor Crusher still was not quite sure about him being there and wished to keep him as far away from anything that could potentially ruin the work. Kate, on the other hand, had trained to serve in medicine before eventually deciding to head for a more commanding route and was thus entrusted with several parts of the process, from identifying the DNAs to attaching thin tubes to the patients.

After that it was a matter of waiting. Anakin remained in his chair next to Obi-Wan's bed while Kate chose to stand. From her place she was also able to watch all of the patients at once. Doctor Crusher was still serving her shift, but as long as no one came in with any serious injury she would stand close by as well, knowing that her personnel would be able to handle things in her absence.

The hours passed without any change in the patients' readings.

"We should stop this", Doctor Crusher sighed.

"Not yet", Kate said. She had sat down on a chair by now, but kept her position at an angle that allowed her to watch all of the patients.

"Kate", Doctor Crusher said, her voice soft. It was the first time she had ever used her first name and it surprised Kate enough to turn and look at the red-haired doctor.

"We should have seen something by now", the doctor continued. "I appreciate you suggesting something, but…"

Anakin suddenly straightened up in his chair, his eyes awake and alert once more. It caused both Kate and Doctor Crusher to turn in the direction of his gaze. The woman Anakin had said was named Luminara Unduli, a woman with olive skin and several diamond-shaped tattoos in her face, was moving slightly.

"Master Luminara?" Anakin said and rose. "Master? Can you hear me?"

Doctor Crusher and Kate joined him by the bed. The doctor was already scanning the body for changed readings.

"She's waking up", she concluded after a while, sounding surprised. "I don't know how you two did this, but it seems the treatment might have worked."

She turned around and performed the same scan on the man called Echuu Shen-Jon.

"His readings are also improving", she concluded. Kate met Anakin's gaze and could not keep from grinning broadly. A moment later the woman on the bed between them opened her eyes, eyes of such a blue color they could have been painted.

"Master Luminara", Anakin said with a smile. The woman blinked a couple of times before she seemed to recognize the younger man.

"Skywalker", she said. Anakin nodded and even grasped the woman's hand in comfort.

"What happened?" she asked.

"That discussion we will have later", Doctor Crusher remarked. "You all need to rest."

She tapped her combadge.

"Crusher to Picard."

"Go ahead, Doctor."

"The treatment worked, Captain", Doctor Crusher said with a smile. "All of them are coming back, alive and well."

"Anakin", Kate said and nodded towards the bed by the wall. Anakin turned around and saw how Obi-Wan was carefully sitting up, monitored by the nurses. As he looked up he noticed Anakin and suddenly smiled widely. The two men re-united in a big hug and Kate could not help but feel a bit left outside.

"Well, it seems like you were right", Doctor Crusher said as she came and stood by her side. "There must have been something in those containers that they needed."

"Are you telling me that you suddenly believe in the Force, Doctor?" Kate asked with a slight smile. Doctor Crusher smiled back.

"At least I am a good way towards doing that."

* * *

"I believe that we have you to thank for our lives, Captain", Obi-Wan said. "If your men had not found us I do not believe we would have made it out alive, and if we had we would have been changed forever."

"We were just doing our job, all of us", Picard answered with his usual slight smile. "Though I do believe that the one you truly have to thank is Lieutenant Bloom. She was, after all, the one who helped you out of your coma."

"I do intend to thank her personally later, Captain", Obi-Wan said with a nod. "By word from Anakin I found out that she had decided to head back to her quarters."

"Yes, I believe she has been through a lot more than she has told any of us onboard", Picard said and rose, tugging the hem of his jacket as he did.

"Forgive me for being this frank, Captain, but has Lieutenant Bloom done something that has made her withdraw from the rest of your crew?" Obi-Wan asked as the two walked out of the conference room. "I did sense that she was feeling lonely before when I saw her in sick-bay."

"I think that it is a matter of her being new, Master Kenobi", Picard answered. "She arrived on the ship two nights ago and yesterday she was, as you know, a member of the team that rescued you and your companions. After what happened at the meeting this morning I believe she has all the reason to feel lonely, as we others did not support her theory of the Force."

"Yes, you told me that you were not familiar with it", Obi-Wan said with another nod. "I do not blame you, Captain, as the Jedi have never been present in this area of the universe. Not that I've known of."

His eyes became distant for a moment before he seemed to regain focus.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but I must still be slightly disoriented from my experience", he apologized.

"No apology needed", Picard said. "You should get some rest; tomorrow morning we will all discuss what must be done in order to put an end to the practice down at the factory."

"Agreed", Obi-Wan said. "Until tomorrow, Captain."

He then bowed slightly and walked off through the corridor.

He used his senses and the Force to guide himself to Lieutenant Bloom's quarters. There he touched the plate to the right to ring the bell like he had seen others do on the ship.

"Come in", he heard Lieutenant Bloom answer from inside and the door slid open. Obi-Wan actually found himself halting right inside the door in mere surprise; the room was only lit up by a number of candles, placed on strategic places along the walls and on the tables. Lieutenant Bloom rose from her position on the couch as she saw him.

"Master Kenobi", she said, sounding surprised. "I was definitely not expecting you to come here."

"I wished to thank you personally for helping me and my companions", Obi-Wan said.

"Oh", the young woman said. "Well, it's my job. And I've never been able to just stand by when I know that I can help."

Silence settled between them and Obi-Wan found himself looking at the all too familiar features on her face; the nose, the cheekbones, even the eyes. They were all the same as Qui-Gon Jinn's.

"Here, let me light this room a bit and get you something to drink", she suddenly said and walked around the table. He caught her arm as she passed him.

"Don't", he said. "I should be leaving, anyway; I do not wish to disturb you."

"Well, you weren't exactly disturbing", the female Lieutenant said and rolled her eyes slightly. Obi-Wan let go of her arm with a frown and looked around the room once more.

"What were you doing?" he asked curiously. The Lieutenant huffed slightly.

"It's silly, but… when I was young my mother told me that if I let go of all of these technological things and just lit a few candles, someone close to me who had passed away would be able to see me through the flames and guide me through what's to come."

"And what do you think is to come?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know", she sighed. "I just… ever since I got here I've felt so at loss with myself. It's all been so strange, and I feel like I have lived twice as long as I really have done."

"Because of what you found out", Obi-Wan filled in. "About your father."

His jaw tensed slightly.

"You knew him?" she asked.

"Yes", Obi-Wan answered. "Qui-Gon Jinn was my mentor and master."

He smiled slightly.

"Do you know what I found strange?" he asked. "When I woke up in Facility 3.02B I started to feel frightened, something I had not felt in a long time, and I thought of how when I was younger Qui-Gon had always been there to sooth me when that happened. And then I am saved from that nightmare by Qui-Gon's unknown daughter."

"Do you think he had something to do with it?" the Lieutenant asked.

"How could he?" Obi-Wan asked. "He is dead."

"Well, I'm not going to argue with you about that, but I talked to him last night, or he talked to me."

She turned around and walked back to the couches, leaving Obi-Wan dumbfounded.

"That's impossible", he said after a while and sat down in the couch she was not occupying.

"Up until yesterday I would have thought that something like the Force was impossible", Lieutenant Bloom pointed out. "We do not know if Qui-Gon might have found a way to communicate with others after his death, or if I was just hallucinating in a very strange way. Or if I'm suddenly able to talk to ghosts."

At that they shared a laugh, before Lieutenant Bloom's attention drifted towards the candles on the table in front of her.

"How do you do it?" she suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Use the Force", she clarified. "How do you do it?"

"We're trained to do it, from a very young age", Obi-Wan answered.

"I thought that maybe I could do it, too, considering my heritage", Lieutenant Bloom admitted. "But I guess I'm too old; whatever abilities I may have had as a child must have died when I did not use them."

"You do not have to be too old", Obi-Wan found himself saying. "Here, try to move that candle."

He nodded towards one of the candles on the table. The woman huffed at him, before she decided to play along. She reached out her hand towards the object and, slowly, Obi-Wan saw how it was moved to the left. She immediately pulled back.

"You didn't do that, did you?" she asked.

"No, I did not", Obi-Wan said with a slight smile. "You did. Here, look at how I do it."

With a small movement of his hand he lifted the candle of the table. Wonder and admiration shone in Lieutenant Bloom's eyes as she watched it float through the air for a while before he gently put it back in its place.

"I could never do that", she said with a slight blush.

"Of course you can", Obi-Wan said and seated himself next to her instead. "Do it with me."

They both held out their hands towards the candles on the table, focusing on two different ones this time. Lieutenant Bloom's continued to move back and forth, but refused to lift itself off the table. With a groan she dropped her hand.

"I will never be able to lift it."

Obi-Wan put his own candle back down and took her hand in his. Her head spun around to look at him and he quickly let go.

"My apologies", he said.

"No, it's… I was just surprised. Please continue, Master Kenobi."

"Call me Obi-Wan", he said.

"Only if you call me Kate", she answered. He found himself smiling and took her hand once more, guiding it so that it moved just right.

"Relax", he said as he noticed how tense she was. "Allow the Force to move freely within you."

"That's easier said than done", Kate muttered.

"Kate, believe in yourself. You can do it."

"I'm not strong enough", she protested.

"Of course you are", Obi-Wan responded. "Trust me."

"How can I trust you when I hardly know you?" Kate asked and turned towards him. Thanks to how he was now sitting much closer to her than he had done earlier her face now ended up much closer to his. He could feel how her breath hitched slightly as she realized just how close.

"Trust me", he managed to say, his voice not louder than a whisper as he tried to keep himself calm. Slowly she turned her head away, allowing him to focus once more. She held out her hand towards the candle one more time and he slid his own hand along her arm in order to correct her position.

"Stop", she suddenly mumbled. His hand had by then reached her wrist.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"You're distracting me", she answered, blushing as she did. The answer took him slightly aback.

"Distracting you? My apologies, I did not intend to do that."

"I know", Kate said. She was refusing to look at him.

"Just… don't move", she continued. He nodded slightly and allowed his hand to rest against her wrist as she once more focused on the candle. It moved back and forth, left and right on the table once again before it suddenly stopped and rose into the air. Kate had closed her eyes, Obi-Wan noticed, so she did not see what she had just done. He himself could not help but smile. The candle rose higher into the air, reaching the same height that he had kept his at before.

"Kate", he said. "Open your eyes."

She obeyed and gasped as she saw the candle high up in the air. It caused her to lose focus and the object started to fall. Obi-Wan instantly caught it and placed it back down on the table.

"I did it", Kate said. "Oh my God, I actually did it!"

She threw herself around his neck and he tensed for a moment before he could hear her laughter in his ear.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan", she said. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Carefully he hugged back.

"You are most welcome."


	5. Chapter 4

"I still do not understand, Master", Anakin said. "Why would someone do this? What is their goal?"

"We have encountered people like this before, Skywalker", Luminara Unduli answered. "Though I do admit it was a long time ago."

"Sir, it seems that your midi-chlorians could provide a key for a scientist to clone more people like yourself", Data pointed out.

"More people capable of using the Force?" Riker asked, absentmindedly rubbing his throat.

"Yes, Sir", Data agreed.

"Master Kenobi, did you not say that the people of Kamino would have preferred a Jedi as a clone-donator?" Aayla Secura asked.

"There is more to this than that", Obi-Wan answered thoughtfully. "When I was young, my master was captured by a scientist named Jenna Zan Arbor. She conducted tests on Force-sensitive people in order to find out how the Force worked, and eventually she desired to be able to create Force-sensitive beings of her own."

"Do you believe that she might be behind this as well?" Captain Picard asked.

"The methods are similar", Obi-Wan admitted. "We were all kept drugged, to begin with, and we were drained of blood; our white blood-cells and midi-chlorians in this case."

"Zan Arbor is still a wanted criminal", Echuu Shen-Jon pointed out. "It would seem logical if she chose to flee out to this area of the universe rather than staying closer to Coruscant."

"No matter who is doing this we need to shut down that facility before it's too late", Riker remarked.

"Agreed", Picard said. "My question is how do we do it?"

"We do not know how many there are in there, workers or prisoners alike", Riker said. "It is impossible to say how many we would need to put it all down. Last time we had the element of surprise; I do not believe it will work out this time."

"What if we go down?" Anakin suggested.

"Definitely no", Doctor Crusher answered. "Although you might be back to normal your companions are not. We cannot risk your lives down there."

"She's right, Anakin", Obi-Wan said, quickly noticing Anakin's will to argue rising within him.

"Sir, we could try to strike at the facility from several places at once by dividing our men into groups", Data suggested.

"Do we have enough knowledge of the facility's layout to do that?" Riker asked.

"Yes, Commander. There is a very good chance that we can do this and still use the element of surprise."

For a while there was silence in the room as everyone awaited the Captain's final decision. After a while he rose and gave his jacket a quick tug, as he usually did.

"Very well", he said. "Number One, you are in charge of deploying the groups. You have until 1800-hours, sharp."

* * *

"Oh, hi", Kate said as he once more stepped in through her door. "I was not expecting you to show up again."

Obi-Wan only smiled in return and watched as she tossed a ball into the air and then kept it afloat.

"You have been practicing", he noted.

"Of course", Kate answered and put the ball back down on the table. "Nothing works unless you practice."

She walked over to the replicator and ordered two glasses of water, handing him one on her way back to the couch. He followed.

"You won't be going down, then?" she asked as he sat down.

"No", Obi-Wan answered. "I know that I am not back to normal yet, something that Doctor Crusher also pointed out this morning. Anakin will go down instead."

"Are you worried about him?" Kate asked as she saw his gaze drifting.

"I always am", he answered with a sigh. "No matter our ranks he will always be a close friend of mine, someone I have watched grow up."

Kate nodded, obviously understanding what he meant by it.

"Well, I'm on duty tonight", she said after a sip of water. "I'm going to be on the Bridge with the Captain while the others head down."

"You were not asked to go?" Obi-Wan asked with a slight frown.

"I was, but I declined", Kate answered. "I don't know if it was the Force or something else, but somehow I knew that I had to stay onboard tonight."

She shook herself as if trying to wake herself from her thoughts and smiled towards him.

"Anyway, now that you're here I might be able to ask you if I might invite you to dinner once I get off my shift tonight?"

"May I ask for what reason?" Obi-Wan asked.

"As a way to thank you for what you did yesterday", Kate answered.

"Well, then I can hardly decline, can I?" Obi-Wan said with a smile. "At what time do you get off your shift?"

"At seven, so how about you come here at around eight?"

* * *

Kate did not know why she was so nervous as she stood in front of her wardrobe that evening. She had taken a quick shower and done her hair and make-up in a simple fashion, but when it came to clothes she just did not know. Some were too crumpled to be used – she had not had time to iron them since her arrival – and others were just... wrong.

With a groan she fell back onto the bed and stared up at the roof. Why did she even bother with this? It was Obi-Wan that was coming and it was only a way to thank him for teaching her what her father must have been able to do as well.

"Get it together, Lieutenant", she muttered to herself and sat up again, glaring at the clothes inside the open wardrobe. Realizing she was almost out of time she settled on a red dress with a short skirt and long sleeves, accessorizing it with a black belt. That would have to do.

She had just had time to lay the table and order drinks from the replicator when the door chimed. She hurried over and opened it, finding Obi-Wan outside. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"Kate", he said, "that's..."

"Is it too much?" Kate asked, looking down at herself. Damn, she was showing a lot of leg.

"No", Obi-Wan said, shaking his head, "no, you look great. I was just... surprised."

Kate felt a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks and quickly stepped aside to let him in. He shrugged off his brown coat and hung it across the back of one of the chairs by the table, then smiled as Kate handed him the drink.

"Just in case you haven't been informed, it's synthehol", she said as he eyed the drink.

"Synthehol?" Obi-Wan curiously asked.

"Alcohol is not allowed onboard a Federation starship", Kate explained, "so we use synthehol instead. It tastes and smells like alcohol, but it doesn't give you any kind of intoxication effect."

Obi-Wan nodded, before tasting the beverage.

"This would become very popular on Coruscant", he then commented.

"Coruscant?" Kate asked.

"The planet I was raised on", Obi-Wan replied, "where the Jedi Temple is located. It's the capital of the Republic; a city that grew to cover an entire planet."

"Sounds like a very different place from where I've been before", Kate said as she placed down her glass on the table and walked over to the replicator to order food.

"I think you would have enjoyed it", Obi-Wan said behind her back.

"You're talking as if it doesn't exist anymore", Kate said as she carried the plates of warm food over to the table.

"Not like it used to", Obi-Wan replied, a small sigh escaping his lips. He then helped Kate with her chair before seating himself.

"It was a good place before", he said, responding to Kate's unasked question. "Busy, chaotic, but a good place nonetheless. Now, however, it's a capital at war."

"There's a war?" Kate asked in surprise. Obi-Wan nodded.

"The Republic has been cast into a civil war spanning the galaxy", he said, "and Coruscant is the centre of it all. Terrorist bombings, assassination attempts... it's part of the daily routine now."

"I'm sorry to hear that", Kate said. Obi-Wan smiled sadly.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Now..."

His smile widened somewhat.

"Now", he continued, "I would like to hear more about your home."

"Well, I grew up on Earth", Kate replied. "A blue planet, with lots and lots of water, and several countries on the landmasses. It's the capitol of the United Federation of Planets and the Starfleet's main school and offices are located there as well."

She smiled and took a sip from her drink.

"Not exactly a city-covered planet like yours, but it's home nonetheless."

"Sounds like a paradise", Obi-Wan remarked. "It's been a while since I visited a planet without the Coruscant landscape."

"Well, maybe you can, one day", Kate replied. Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully in reply.


	6. Chapter 5

**Smut chapter!**

* * *

They talked about a lot of other things during the rest of the dinner, comfortable in each other's company. When they had finished their dessert Kate busied herself with cleaning up while Obi-Wan visited the lavatory. While he was still away she hurried inside her bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Stop it", she quietly told herself. "He's a Jedi, you're a Starfleet Lieutenant. Get it together."

She pushed her dark hair away from her face and drew a deep breath. Then, she suddenly felt as if someone was running a finger down her arm. She stared at her arm and the invisible thing that moved down it to her wrist, lingered there for a moment before going back up again, resting on her shoulder as light as a feather. Curiously she placed her left hand over where she could feel the finger, but found nothing but thin air.

"So beautiful", she heard a murmured voice close to her ear a moment later, causing her to spin around. The room was empty and the finger still rested on her shoulder. It was as if it was trembling, unsure of what to do next.

Kate drew another deep breath and moved her hair over to her left shoulder, before walking out into the main room again. Obi-Wan was still in the lavatory and she worriedly knocked on the door. The finger on her shoulder immediately withdrew.

"Obi-Wan?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yes", he replied, then cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm fine. I'll be out right away."

She stepped aside to let him out.

"It wasn't something about the food, was it?" she asked. He frowned at her in surprise.

"No, of course not", he replied. "I was... meditating."

Now it was Kate's turn to frown.

"You know, you're a terrible liar", she said and turned away, "but I won't pry. Do you want..."

She was interrupted by him grabbing her arm, spinning her around and pressing his lips against hers. She gasped in surprise and he quickly moved back, staring down at her.

"My apologies", he said when she did not move or say anything. "I shall take my leave right away."

"Oh, no, you don't", Kate replied and grabbed onto his head, forcing him down for another kiss, which she quickly deepened. Obi-Wan was quick to respond and his hands came to rest on her waist, holding her close to him. She, on the other hand, allowed her fingers to run through his auburn hair, something that she realized she had wanted to do since she found him down in the cell.

"Kate", he murmured as he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers, "Kate, this..."

"I know", she replied, before kissing him again. His hands gripped her harder in reply.

"Stay with me", she begged as she broke the kiss. She could feel him nod against her forehead before he kissed her again, gently guiding her backwards towards the bedroom. She trusted him wholeheartedly and was not surprised when he suddenly swooped her up in his arms to keep her from hitting the bed and falling onto it. Gently he then lowered her onto the mattress and straightened up, looking down on her with darkened eyes.

"You're so beautiful", he whispered as he then bent down and kissed her. Her hands immediately reached out for the belt that was holding his tunic in place and unbuckled it, throwing it onto the floor. He shrugged it off, revealing a shirt of the same beige color but a slightly thinner material underneath it. She yanked it out of his trousers in order to run her hands beneath it, feel the toned muscles of his stomach. He groaned against her lips and gripped her thigh, running his hand up and beneath the skirt of her dress. Now it was her turn to voice her pleasure with a loud gasp. His lips left hers and moved down her throat, his beard and mustache scratching her skin as he moved as low as the dress allowed him to.

His senses were heightened, he realized. It was as if he could sense everything ten times more intensely than he had before. Every single brief wish or desire that flashed through her mind he could sense and act on. And that was how he was able to sense the small flicker of fear and doubt that passed through her mind when he moved to kiss her shoulder. He immediately pulled back, looking down at her flushed expression.

"Kate", he said, his voice not louder than a whisper, "we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

She frowned in surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He smiled and leaned closer to whisper in her ear.

"Your arm."

She blinked in surprise as he pulled back.

"How did you know about that?" she asked, her hands still resting on his stomach. He smiled briefly.

"Because I sensed it in your mind", he replied, "and because I have the same thing on my arm."

He sat up and she followed, watching as he pulled off his shirt. His life as a Jedi had caused him many scars, though most of them had been effectively healed and reduced to nothing but thin lines, but there were two quite recent ones that had not been possible to heal that way. One of those was on his upper left arm. Kate's eyes widened at the sight of it, before she reached out and gently traced the scar with her finger.

"How did you get this?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"I dueled a man named Count Dooku", Obi-Wan calmly replied. Kate looked up at him, before reaching behind her back and slowly pulling the zipper of her dress down. She pulled the neck down so that it only just covered her breasts and, in the process, revealed a scar on her left arm. The only thing that differed it from Obi -Wan's own scar was that his was horizontal, while hers was vertical; in length they were almost equal.

"I got it when I was a baby", she explained. "Mum always told me that the ship we were on malfunctioned and we were forced to evacuate, and in that process... I got hurt, somehow. People thought it would vanish as I grew older, but it's remained like this my whole life."

Just like she had done on his scar he reached out and traced hers with his finger, before also leaning forward and placing a light kiss on its upper edge. He could hear her inhale sharply at the feeling.

"You're beautiful", he promised as he met her gaze again. She looked at him for a few brief moments before she leaned forward and kissed him. He kept them seated long enough to pull her dress down her arms, then lay her down and pulled it down her hips. While pulling it off completely he also rid her of her shoes. He drank in her semi-naked body like a man dying of thirst in a desert and hungrily started to place a trail of kisses from her collarbone down to her chest, lingering on her still clad breasts before moving further down. Her breath hitched when he reached the hem of her underwear. Then she suddenly sat up and pulled him up towards her again, kissing him on the lips.

"You're still way too dressed, Master Jedi", she whispered against his lips, sending a pleasurable shiver running down his spine.

"Are you sure?" he asked as her hands travelled along the hem of his trousers.

"Yes", Kate replied and met his gaze. "I don't want to wait for you anymore, Obi-Wan."

He kissed her again at that point, before standing up next to the bed and removing his sturdy boots, then his trousers. Her gaze seemed to burn as she looked at his bare skin, raking up his legs to his still clad, and fully erect, member. He studied her for a while before he slowly removed his underwear as well, standing completely naked next to her bed.

"Is this to your liking, Lieutenant Bloom?" he asked, his voice sounding deeper than it had done at any other time. She licked her lips subconsciously in reply, before rising up on her knees on the bed, bringing them to an almost equal height. She removed her bra, releasing her breasts, and then, tantalizingly slowly, she pulled down her underwear.

"Beautiful", he heard himself growl as he pulled her to him to kiss her. One of her hands went up into his hair, gripping it hard, while the other travelled down to his left thigh, tracing the second of his unhealed scars located there.

"So are you", she whispered as they broke apart. She then pulled him with her down onto the bed and he aligned himself with her entrance. He met her gaze, seeking permission there before slowly pushing into her. He hissed at the feeling of her sleek walls around his member and had to brace himself against the bed in order to not howl out his release then and there. When he was buried to the hilt he had to remain still for a while before he was calm enough to pull back out. Beneath him he could feel her struggling with the same feelings and he wondered if it was actually possible for two people to feel like this, as if they were meant to be together or as if they had been created out of the same mold. He pushed in again, then withdrew, the feeling never subsiding, the intensity never diminishing.

"Kate", he was able to say, before she pulled him down for a kiss as he pushed in again, burying himself inside her. He picked up the pace when he felt that neither of them would last long, but he would certainly not leave it off like this. She gasped against his lips as she felt it and he kissed her again, voicing all his thoughts in that kiss. Her legs came up around his hips, making it possible for him to go even deeper. They moaned together at the feeling.

And then he felt his release rattling through him, sending him crashing through space until he found the one thing that seemed stable; her. She followed him, moaning his name as her walls milked him. Together they rode through the waves of ecstasy before collapsing on the bed, still joined at the hip. Slowly, reluctantly, Obi-Wan rolled off to the side and pulled the covers up over them. As he lay back down she scooted closer to him, resting her head on his chest, right above his heart. He ran a finger down her arm, gently tracing the outlines of her scar as he did.

"You did that before as well, didn't you?" Kate asked and he could feel her smile. "When you were in the lavatory; I could feel it."

Obi-Wan smiled.

"Maybe I have a fetish for arms", he joked. Kate laughed silently and turned to meet his gaze.

"You'll have to teach me how to do that", she said. Obi-Wan nodded and she pushed herself up to kiss him, before once again resting her head on his chest. He felt her drifting off to sleep while he kept stroking her arm. It took him a while to realize how at peace he felt, more so than after a meditation session. Just like when he had released inside of her he felt as if she was his one stable point in the universe and as long as she was nearby he would be fine.

"I love you", he said, then realized that she probably had not heard it as she was already asleep. He smiled to himself, before closing his eyes and allowing himself to drift away to sleep.


	7. UPDATE INFORMATION

_**Hey guys – again!**_

 **Just a quick message to you all; I'm going to be quite busy throughout the rest of August and September and will have to go on hiatus for at least that time period. Basically I've just started working and I've been given a lot more responsibility than what was initially planned because the two original teachers I was supposed to work with quit after last semester so we're three newbies on our teaching team instead of one newbie (me). Aaaand I'll also be moving in the midst of all of this new work (end of August). So there's a lot going on and even though I have no doubt I'll still be writing stuff during this time to keep myself sane I won't be able to focus on one story and get chapters up for that at a good interval. I will actually try to do something like that after all of this has settled done – set a schedule for chapter publishing – but at the moment I just have to focus on personal stuff.**

 **As for now I've posted everything I had that I hadn't posted yet – hence why some stories were suddenly updated with several new chapters at once instead of just one. I'm not saying that nothing will be posted throughout this period – I will do my best to give myself free weekends so that I can relax and not freak out completely – but on the other hand I can't promise chapters or short-stories either. You know what I mean? Hope you do. Anyway; keep an eye out for chapters in late September or October, at least, because things should have settled by that time. Hopefully.**

* * *

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Sandra**_


End file.
